Hogwarts is Home
by thewarchangedpeople
Summary: Tenneh Black, daughter of Sirius Black, starts Hogwarts in her third year. She meets Professor Draco Malfoy, and their difficult love life begins. Can they survive the hard times that their looked down on love poses and still be true to one another?
1. Chapter 1

Platform 9 and ¾ loomed before me. Mum had made me get here half an hour early, so the platform was almost empty. She hadn't come with me. I gave my belongings to the conductor and got on the train. Most of the compartments were empty, so I chose one and sat down in it. My bag, with my robes in, floated to the gold-plated bars above my head that formed a shelf. I sat back and stared out the window. The sounds outside gradually got louder as the platform and train filled up with students, and their parents saw them off.

"Do you mind?" A blond, short-haired wizard stood in the doorway, gesturing to the red-and-gold fabric covered bench opposite me. I nodded. He wore a black suit, which seemed to make his hair and white shirt brighter. He carried a black briefcase, and there was a black robe hanging over his arm. He put the briefcase on the shelf and carefully folded his robe before placing it delicately atop the case. He sat down, and, taking out his wand, added some splashes of green to the cabin.

"My favourite colour," he smiled. It was a beautiful, heart-warming, loving smile, one that made you want to hug the owner. I resisted the urge.

"It's beautiful," I returned the smile. "Tenneh Black, I'm going to be in third year," I introduced myself, holding out my hand to shake his.

"Draco Malfoy," He shook my hand. "Defence against the Dark Arts Professor. What house are you in? I don't recognise you." He inquired. "I'm head of Slytherin by the way."

"As yet I don't have one," Draco looked confused. "I'm transferring from Beauxbatons." I explained. He nodded his understanding.

"Why are you transferring?" Draco inquired.

I gave a half fake-smile. "I didn't get on with people. It was just too girly for me." I sighed at the memories of the past two years I'd spent there.

"Tenneh?" A short, dark haired boy peered around the door. I recognised him immediately.

"Hi, Albus," I acknowledged my father's godsons son.

He crept into the cabin, being wary of Draco. "I didn't know you were coming here. I hope you get into Gryffindor." He beamed.

_Oh no. I'm going to have to tell him. _"Albus, I-I don't want to be in Gryffindor." He looked shocked. "I know it's where you are, and most of our friends and family were, but it's not my house." Both Draco and Albus looked at me in a way that said they wanted me to tell them which house I wanted to be in. "Hufflepuff." I broke the silence. "Hufflepuff is the house I want to be in."

"Well," Albus looked relieved. "It could be worse." He turned, and as he left he said, "At least it's not Slytherin." I glanced at Draco. He looked rejected and sad.

"Albus," He leaned back to see me. "Not all great and good wizards and witches come from Gryffindor. All the houses have potential and have produced great and good wizards and witches." He rolled his eyes. "Just because you have a good father doesn't mean others don't." I snapped at him. "Some of us have to struggle with our parentage." I dismissed him with a flick of my hand.

Draco looked up. "Thanks." He murmured. "Some students think I still am a Death Eater. They don't understand that I didn't even want to be one in the first place." I took his hand and squeezed it. I gained a squeeze back.


	2. Chapter 2

The huge oak doors swung open and our little procession, with Professor McGonagall at the front, proceeded towards the front of the Great Hall. As the oldest and tallest there I could feel the eyes of the students sitting at the tables boring into my skull.

I felt my throat go dry. I swallowed. I glanced at the top table and met Draco's eyes. He gave an encouraging smile. It gave me courage and as I looked at him I felt my face cool down. I kept my eyes fixed on him. I knew he would nod when McGonagall called my name.

He didn't have to, however, as I came out of my trance just before my name was called.

"Tenneh Black," McGonagall's voice echoed over the Great Hall. Heart racing I walked towards the chair and sat down. I felt the sorting hat perch on my head.

"Hum. Hard one this," I felt every movement as it spoke. "Determination. Strength. Willing to prove yourself. You would do well in Slytherin. But…" It paused. Thinking. "I see loyalty, and a heart full of kindness. So it will have to be… HUFFLEPUFF!"

The hat was removed from my head and I made my way down the steps to the Hufflepuff table. Shakily I sat down. I glanced at Draco. He nodded, and gave me a half-smile, as if agreeing with the hat's choice.

The sorting finished. "Let the feast begin." McGonagall spread her arms wide. Food appeared on the tables. Masses of it. Chicken. Pork. All kinds of meat. All kinds of vegetables. It was magnificent.

I opened my trunk and grabbed my iPod. I scrolled through the songs whilst rolling onto my bed. After gazing at all the songs in the menu, I finally settled for 'Build God, Then We'll Talk' by 'Panic! At The Disco'. I waved my wand and cast a volume increasing charm my mother had taught me.

One of my room-mates, Nicole, strolled in. She grinned at the music. "Bit of an old song, that." She stated. "Not a bad song, just. Old." I grinned at her and we both started singing along.

"Raindrops on roses and girls in white dresses, it's sleeping with roaches and taking best guesses, at the shade of the sheets and before all the stains, and a few more of your least favourite things." We finished as the song ended, rolling onto each other in laughter.

After half an hour of listening to music on my iPod we were getting tired. So I chose a slow-ish love song. 'Without You' by 'Busted'.


	3. Chapter 3

Hannah woke me up by pulling me out of bed. I hit the floor with a thump, and scrambled up. Nicole threw me a towel and robes.

"Get in the shower!" Nicole pushed me towards the bathroom.

Hannah held the bathroom door open. "Don't make us late from breakfast," she hissed jokingly.

I showered, dressed, and, coming out of the bathroom, rubbed my hair dry with a heated towel. I threw the towel on the floor, making a mental note to pick it up later, grabbed my hair wax off the table next to my bed and we all ran down the stairs to breakfast.

I walked into the Great Hall, Nicole and Hannah just ahead, pulling hair wax covered fingers through my short hair. We sat down at the Hufflepuff table and ate breakfast, laughing at each other's jokes.

It was clear to me that Hannah and Nicole were in a relationship. I'd ask them about it later.

Walking into Defence Against the Dark Arts, my first class, I sat down on the table next to the one Hannah and Nicole shared at the back of the class. Draco walked down the stairs from his office, catching my eyes as he did. I smiled inside.

The lesson went unfortunately fast. Especially after he slipped a note to me whilst walking round. On our way to Transfiguration I read it.

_My office. Lunch. D.M. _Simple but effective. Was I going to be there? Yes I most certainly was.

I couldn't wait for lunch, so, of course, the lessons up until went death-teasingly slow. I dismissed myself from Hannah and Nicole and restrained myself from running to his office.

He smiled as he opened the door wide. His office, I noticed as I walked in, was covered in green furnishings, broken with thin silver lines. A little wooden table sat in the middle of the room, with two beckoning chairs facing each other around it.

Draco shut the door and gestured towards one. I sat down in one of the most comfortable chairs ever made. I noticed Draco had loosed his tie and undone his top button on his suit, so I loosed my tie, top button already undone.

The table was covered in dainty, exquisite sandwiches; cream filled scones; and a pot of what smelled like hot chocolate.

"Drink?" He asked, picking up the pot. "It's hot chocolate." I was correct in my judgement. I nodded. "How was your day?"

I rolled my eyes and picked up a sandwich. "Boring. Apart from your lesson. Nice teaching, by the way." I reached for another sandwich as I asked, "How was yours?"

"Incredibly repetitive," He brushed my hand as I went for another sandwich, reaching for one himself. He looked at me. Tearing his eyes away, he said, "I had one third year class, the other three were first years. So many questions. 'What's a Death Eater really like?', 'How was Voldemort destroyed?', and the most annoying 'Ever used an Unforgiveable, Sir?'" I waited for an answer. He sighed. "Unfortunately, yes. But it never hit anyone." He looked sad. "I had one hit me once. The Dark Lord's idea of fun. Crucio everyone. Agony."

I took his hand. Stroking it I waited till he was feeling better. I rolled up my sleeves suddenly realising how hot it had got. As if on impulse he did the same. My eyes fell to his left arm, the Dark Mark, peeping round the turn of his arm. He followed my gaze, and turned his arm so I could see all of it.

"Hideous, isn't it?" He almost spat the word out. I shook my head and traced the mark. Such a turn on. Wait. 'What was that? He's a Professor,' my head told me. 'So?' My heart replied. 'It is.'

I left not long after that. I could feel my pulse racing and my pupils dilating. I shook my head to try and clear it. All I could see was his eyes. His beautiful grey with blue flecked eyes. I could feel his skin on my finger where I traced the lines of his mark.

Draco Malfoy. Bad had never looked so good.

But then again he wasn't completely bad.

He had left just before the end of the war to join the good side.

Fighting for us, not against.


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you two in a relationship?" It had been three days since the 'incident' with Draco and I was missing his presence. So I decided to question my friends.

Hannah blushed. Nicole answered. "Yes," she whispered. "How did you know?"

"Obvious to someone who's in love," I stated. I clapped a hand over my mouth as I regretted what I'd said. They were looking at me with faces that had, written all over them, 'who?'

"No-one of significance," I said, sitting up on my bed. Sighing I whispered, "One clue, Death Eater as was."

Nicole looked shocked. "Professor Malfoy?" Hannah, dumbfounded, looked at me like I was a freak. I nodded.

"He bears the Dark Mark!" Hannah hissed at me.

"Not willingly. He didn't want it. He only took it so he wouldn't die. He was scared," I defended him. "Anyways, it's such a turn on." Nicole had widened eyes.

Hannah looked smug, "Even seen it?" I nodded. "Explain."

I told them about lunch three days again, tracing the pattern on my duvet cover as I did. Thankfully they didn't judge me for liking him. They both admitted, as would nearly every girl in the school, that he was hot. Very hot.

I excused myself, realising I needed some air. My palms had begun to get sweaty thinking about Draco, and I needed to cool down.

As I took a long walk around the Black Lake, I began to think of his eyes and mark. I would have to ask him to tell me the story of his life sometime. I'd go and see him tomorrow, after class. I'd stay behind at the end, it was our last one that day.

The evening breeze rippled the Black Lake's surface and I heard the water flow softly over the stones at the water's edge. I felt the wind whisper through my hair, and I shivered at the coldness of the air. Hurriedly, I made my way back to the castle, and yawning, clambered into bed.


	5. Chapter 5

After two months I still hadn't asked Draco about his life before teaching at Hogwarts. Mainly because I had been so busy with school work and he had, well, also been busy. Christmas was coming up soon and I still had presents to get for nearly everybody. Right now, however, I felt like flying. My mum had bought me a Firebolt, the fastest broom, a couple of years back, and I made a point to ride it whenever I feel like it.

I sauntered down the hill, from the castle, to the broom shed, and grabbed my broom. I kicked off, and, noticing someone was at the Quidditch pitch, decided to see who it was. Air pushed against my face as I pushed through it, smelling the scents of the altitude.

I stopped in almost the centre of the pitch and looked around, trying to see the other flier. I couldn't spot them. Just as I was about to go and fly in-between the trees on the edge of the Forbidden Forest, a golden ball flittered in front of my face. My eyes followed it as it dodged air, as it dawned on me that this was a snitch. I reached out my hand and grabbed it.

"HEY!" A voice called from across the pitch. I turned my head to face them as they came, panting to my left side. "I was trying to catch that." The voice evidently came from a man, but I didn't realise who it was until he took his hood off. I removed mine at the same time. The face that emerged from underneath the hood was one I would _always _remember. Draco Malfoy.

"Sir," shocked I dropped my gaze, passed him the snitch, and fiddled with my ring, the ring that had been my grandmother's, on my finger, twisting the yellow gold, so the silver stripe across it faced upwards. "Sorry."

"It's fine. Come on. Try to catch this snitch before me," Draco let go of the snitch, and it flew away. I watched it fluttering around, as I knew Draco also was. We glanced at each other before racing each other to it.

The snitch seemed to make a lap of the pitch, before rising high above. We followed it, finally losing it in the clouds. Slowly we made it back down to the pitch, keeping our eyes peeled in case one of us saw it. We made it back down to the pitch. It was clearer down here, the sun casting shadows as it lowered in the sky. We faced so we could see each other and one half of the pitch each, both completely focussing on finding the snitch.

I spotted it flitting around near the ground and estimated the path it was going to take. Aiming for it I forced my broom to its full speed and attempted to outfly Draco, who was steadily catching up with me. Nearing the ground at high speed, I pulled up sharply, avoiding Draco almost falling off his broom and reached out my hand to grab the snitch a few centimetres away. My fingers closed around its fluttering wings, and landed my broom. Holding it up to Draco, he touched down and sauntered over.

"Again? Really? You couldn't me nice enough to let me catch it once?" Being sarcastic the whole time. I raised my eyebrows at him, and turned to walk back to the shed to put my broom away.

"Well. I'm keeping it now," I stated. I smiled and glanced at him. Suddenly, I had been bowled over and was lying face down on the ground.


	6. Chapter 6

**DRACO POV**

_What was I doing? _I rolled off Tenneh, and, standing up, helped her up. I looked at her, and she at me, and we both burst out laughing. We were covered in snow; it had stuck in our hair and our robes, covering the black so it looked like grey. I bent over and clutched my knees to steady myself as I took deep breaths to calm myself down.

"Sorry about knocking you over," I mumbled when I'd caught my breath, blushing slightly as I realised how stupid I'd been.

She ruffled my hair, trying to dislodge some of the snow caught up in it. "It's okay," she smiled, before handing me back my snitch. "Sorry for taking your snitch."

She liked her arm into mine when I offered it, and nattered all the way back to the castle.

I didn't really pay much attention to what she was talking about, something about Quidditch and homework; I was too busy watching her. The way her eyes brightened when she was talking about something she loved, the way they glistened when the winter light caught them, the way her short hair ruffled in the wind and she occasionally lifted her hand up to brush her fringe out of the way.

She stopped suddenly and looked at me, and I jolted out of my reverie.

"Thanks for being such a great friend, Draco," she looked down and shuffled her feet. "I feel like I can confide in you anytime."

I reached down and lifted her chin so I was looking into her eyes, "Anytime." I smiled and gazed at her golden orbs of hope and happiness. "Thank you for being there so I can talk to you."

She grinned and pulled me in close for a hug, which I reciprocated. She leant back and kissed me.

I could feel her cold, soft lips against mine, and I kissed her back. Our mouths moved together in silent harmony, but she broke it.

I heard he whisper, "I'm sorry," before starting to run towards the castle. I ran after her and caught her wrist, turning her to face me.

I searched her face for any sign that she hadn't wanted to do what she'd just done in kissing me, and finding none, I said, "I kissed you back didn't I?" I pulled her closer, and putting her head in my hands, brought her face to meet mine.

I felt her hands run through my hair as she pulled herself closer to me, and I slipped my hands from her face to her waist, pulling her closer to me. Slowly I felt her loosen as she pushed more passion into it. Hesitantly she ran her tongue along my bottom lip, and I granted her entrance into my mouth. I allowed her to search my mouth before I carefully slid my tongue into hers. The kiss soon got more heated as our tongues battled for dominance in each other's mouths, and soon we were both gasping for air.

We lent our foreheads against each other and giggled as if we couldn't believe we'd just done that.

"That was good right?" Tenneh inquired as we walked the last few metres to the castle. I nodded. "Good, maybe we can do it again sometime," she said as she skipped off back to the Hufflepuff common room, and I stood there watching her go. She was just so graceful in her movements.

I knew I loved her, but how much? That I didn't know. Only time would tell.


	7. Chapter 7

**TENNEH POV**

The weeks went by with me and Draco sneaking quick kisses whenever we could. It was hard keeping our relationship – if I could call it that, which I supposed I could – a secret.

He had invited me to have dinner with him tonight in his office, and I had to get ready for it. We both knew we didn't have to dress fancy for it, so I picked out a t-shirt and jeans I looked good in and that were comfy. The white crepe de chine top and black skinnies complemented each other perfectly, and I grabbed a black furry cardigan before casting a Tempus charm to see what the time was.

Draco had told me to meet him at 6, and as it was quarter to, I decided to make my way there slowly. I arrived at his office, and hesitated before calmly knocking on the door.

There was a muffled, "Wait a sec," from through the door, before I heard footsteps rushing around and then calming down as they made their way towards the door.

Draco opened it with a smile, welcoming me in. It had been 4 days since I had last seen him, the longest we had ever left it, so I let my heart take over my head.

Entering the office, I grabbed his face in my hands, kicking the door shut behind me, and hearing him cast a locking charm on the door, pressed my lips against his. I'd noticed an armchair in its usual position by the fireplace, and aimed for it. He fell backwards in the chair and I straddled his hips, pressing in on the kiss more fiercely as his ran his hands along my waistline and pulled me closer.

Our tongues gained entrance to each other's mouths as we moaned, realising how much we'd been missing this. My lungs started gasping for air, so I leaned back, breathed in, and then resumed my frantic kissing. We carried on in this demanding fashion, until we both heard a loud 'ding'.

Draco pulled himself reluctantly out of the kiss. "Dinner's ready!" He smiled. He held me to him as he stood up, so I was still straddling his hips, and turned round so he could lower me gently into the chair. I watched his every movement as he made his way towards the little room that acted as a kitchen.

I looked round the room, when he'd disappeared behind the wall, and saw a small, round table, set for two.

As if on cue, I heard Draco call from 'the kitchen', "You can go sit at the table, if you want. I don't mind which seat, but mines the one facing the kitchen." I heard a hint of humour in his voice and rolled my eyes. I made my way over to the table, and sat down on the overly soft, but not uncomfortable chair. I figured I would have to wait a couple of minutes before he came back through, so I replayed what had just occurred.

I moaned, remembering the feeling of his tongue on mine and in my mouth. "That good was it?" I heard him whisper in my ear. I smirked.

He placed the plate in front of me, and sat down. He grinned at my smirk. "That's one a Slytherin would be proud of," he stated before starting to eat.

He hadn't put himself out for this meal. It was my favourite, Lasagne. But it was perfect, better than anything I'd ever tasted. I didn't want to talk, as I savoured the taste, which he must have picked up on as he didn't try to start a conversation.

We both finished our meal at approximately the same time, and he gathered the plates. I heard him cast a cleaning spell and stood up. I stretched from the meal, and made my way to one of the chairs by the fireplace.

I turned as I heard him re-enter the room, and with a face that read _'where do you think you're going?' _, he picked me up, and sat down on a chair, so I ended up sitting on his lap with my legs hanging over one of the arms.

I snuggled into his neck, breathing in his smell. We sat silent for a while, staring into the fire, watching it dance.

"Should we tell people, you know, about us?" I asked, sitting up so I could see his face properly.

Draco studied me, before answering. "If you want to. Do you want to tell people?" I nodded. "So, we're not just a fling, we're a couple, right?" I nodded again. "Good," He said as he leaned into me for another kiss.

This one was soft and sweet, calm and gentle. I held him throughout, not wanting to let him go. Never going to let him go. He was mine. Forever.


	8. Chapter 8

Waking up I mulled over the events of last night. We were definitely in a relationship. That was for sure. I had to tell Nicole and Hannah though. I was scared. I didn't know how they would react.

I decided to take a walk down to the Black Lake. Putting on a pair of jeans and wrapping a robe around my shoulders, I took the long route through the halls of Hogwarts, avoiding Peeves before he woke up the whole castle. There was a slight mist hanging over the grounds, and it felt fresh against my skin. The Black Lake was still. Stiller than still. It just looked perfect to swim in.

Checking I had my wand in my pocket, I shrugged my robe off, and cast a bubble-head charm, before diving in.

The water was soft and strangely warm against my skin. I swam in blissful harmony with the weeds and plants on the bottom for about half-an-hour, and made my way back up to the surface, knowing that the charm would wear off soon.

I smiled at Nicole and Hannah when I walked back into my dorm room. They were sitting next to each other on Nicole's bed, bent over some paperwork and a book. They noticed me walk in and I received a hearty smile in return. They muttered something to each other as I took a towel and a t-shirt into the bathroom.

When I emerged from the confines of the warm room into the dorms, Nicole looked up. She pointed something out to Hannah, from the book, and mumbled something.

"Tenneh," She asked. "Can I see your Grandmothers ring, please?" I smiled and nodded, and went to remove the yellow gold trinket from my finger. Glancing down, I saw that it wasn't there. I gasped.

"What's wrong?" Hannah looked concerned, trying to read what was wrong with me from my face.

"My ring!" I exclaimed. "It's gone. Oh, no! It must have fallen off in the water! How am I meant to find it now?" Sobbing, I ran from the room, and down to the edge of the Lake. Without thinking, I cast the bubble-head charm for the second time that day, and jumped into the water.

I frantically searched around where I had been swimming only half-an-hour ago, and finally I spotted a glint of sunlight reflected off something on the bottom. Swimming down to it, I noticed the yellow gold of my maternal grandmothers' precious ring, and carefully scooped it up.

Making my way to the surface I carefully cleaned it, and slipped it onto my finger, in its rightful place.

A hand grabbed my left leg. I tried to shake it off. Another hand took hold of my right leg. More hands grabbed my legs, pulling me down to the depths of the lake. I could feel the charm wearing off. I an effort to release myself, I pointed my wand to the surface, and cried out, "UP".

Nothing happened. I couldn't remember any spells. It was like my worst nightmare.

I caught sight of a Grindylow as it dragged me further down. Then the light went out. It was the very depths of the lake, where no light has ever got. It was where the Giant Squid housed itself for most of the time.

All I could hear was my heart beating wildly. My lungs gasped for air, and I opened my mouth, expecting to find some from the Bubble-head charm. I blacked out as a cave engulfed me.

* * *

**A.N: Thank you guys for taking the time to read this! It really means a lot. Please feel free to review and tell me what you think! If you're unsure of something then just ask and I'll attempt to explain in the story. :)**


End file.
